A FRIEND IN NEED
by Scotty
Summary: The Charmed Ones help's an Innocent but the Innocent Destiny is to Help's Them Insted


A FRIEND IN NEED  
  
By Donald Scott  
  
Centaur 1001@aol.com  
  
Piper was locking up the club for the night. It was 2:45 in the morning. As she exited the club she heard noises in the alley. She cautiously peeked around the corner. Seeing three men with daggers in there hands, tearing up the ally. They were knocking over garbage cans, grabbing street people looking into there faces and tossing them back down. One of the men said, "Find him, damn it! He can't tell the Charmed Ones of The Master's plans to kill them." Then another man said, "If he gets away we will be killed for our failure." Piper thought to herself, "Warlocks again, can't they ever leave us alone." Then one of street people in the ally made a break for the street. The three Warlocks saw him running and he threw a dagger at him. Piper instinctly froze everything. As the dagger was frozen in air, she went over to the other two and took their daggers out of their hands putting them in her purse. She then grabbed a garbage can lid and stepped between the person that was running and the dagger. She raised the garbage can lid and time returned. She heard a loud clang as the dagger hit and came through the lid. Then, she lowered the lid and refroze the warlocks. She grabbed the guy by the hand and ran towards her car. The guy got in the passenger seat and Piper drove off. Back in the alley, the warlocks unfroze and one of them said, "He escaped us. Now were dead!" They all heard a booming voice from behind, "You are right you failed me and your punishment is death." Lightning strikes the three warlocks, causing an agonizing death. There was nothing left of them but three piles of ashes. Back in the car, Piper stopping at a red light and looked at her passenger. He had fallen asleep. He was a young man in his early thirties, she guessed, with brown hair. Piper knew she had to bring him to the manor to protect him. She searched for her cell phone from her purse and called home to alert her sisters. She was bringing someone home, who had needed their help.  
  
At the Manor, Prue heard the phone ring and fumbled with her bedstand to turn on the light. Looking at the clock, she grabbed the phone and said angrily, "Whoever is calling, better have a damn good reason!" "Prue, I am on my way home and I'm bringing a innocent who needs our protection." said Piper whispering in to the phone. Prue was fully awake now. She asked, "What happened?" Piper said, "I'm just around the corner. I tell you in a second."  
  
Piper drove in the driveway, and gently shut her door so not to disturb the man. She rushed into the Manor. Prue was in the kitchen in her robe making a pot of coffee. She figured they were going to be needing it. Piper walked in the door she saw Prue filling the pot with water. "Where's Pheebs?" she asked. Prue looked at Piper like she had lost her mind and said, "It's 3:15 in the morning. You wake me up out of a sound sleep with your phone call telling me your bringing home an innocent, and you ask where Pheebs is? She should be sound asleep like I was." Piper looked at Prue with a smile and said, "Keep this up and you have gray hair faster then Grams did." Prue shot Piper a dirty look and said, "Enough with this bickering where is the innocent?" Piper replied, "In my car, asleep." Prue followed Piper out to her Jeep Cherokee and looked in the passenger window at the sleeping man.  
  
Piper said, "Well, what do you want to do? Leave him in the car or wake him up and let him sleep on the couch?" Prue said, "Couch. Then, we can ask him some questions now." Piper opened up the passenger door and gently poked at the sleeping man. He awoke with a started saying, "Where am I?" Piper said, "You're at my house. This is my sister, Prue. We need to know why those Warloc.... ah guys were after you?" The young man looked at Prue, then Piper and said, "My Mistress wanted me to give this to the Charmed Ones." He reached in his pocket and pulls out a green glowing crystal ball. Prue reaches for it and the ball jumped into her hand. The young man looked at the ball that was now in Prue's hand. It was starting to glow white. Piper nudged Prue, and whispered, "You didn't have to use your power he was going to give it to you." "I didn't use my power it just jumped in my hand by itself." whispered Prue. The young man said, "My Mistress told me that the Demrahc Crystal will go to the eldest of the Charmed Ones. Only she can activate it." Prue looked at the young man and said, "You better come in. We've got a lot of questions for you." As the young man got out of the car, Prue looked into his eyes and saw the innocence of a newborn. When they got inside, Prue led him into the kitchen with Piper following. Prue grabbed the pot of coffee and said, "You wanna cup of coffee, umm, what is your name anyway?" The young man said, "My Mistress always called me Kona. So I guess my name is Kona, and I would like to try a cup of, what did you called it, coffee?" Piper looked at Prue as trying to figure out what he meant when he said that. Piper said, "Kona, where is your Mistress?" Kona looked at Piper, with tears in his eyes and said, "She was killed by the "guys" that were chasing me earlier tonight." Piper said, "Sorry. I didn't know." Prue went to the refrigerator for cream and asked, "Kona, do you want cream or milk for your coffee?" Kona yelled, "MILK! PLEASE MILK!" Both Prue and Piper jumped when he yelled. Piper and Prue shushed him and said, "You have to be quiet our little sister is still sleeping."  
  
"She was until she heard voices down here." In the hallway stood Phoebe in her pajamas. "Now can you tell me why is everybody up at 4:00 in the morning and who the Hell is that guy over there yelling about milk?" she continued. Prue said, "Phoebe, this is Kona. Kona this is Phoebe, our little sister." Kona held out his hand for Phoebe to shake. The minute they touched, Phoebe felt a shock. In her mind saw three men stabbing a young blonde woman. But the way she was seeing the picture in her mind was different, like she was looking up at the scene. Like she was seeing the view from the ground up, looking over a bowl of milk on the ground. Phoebe released the hand and started to stumble back. Prue and Piper knew she must have just had a premonition and Prue steadied her so she won't fall. Piper said, "What did you see honey?" Phoebe related the vision. Prue noticed a painful reaction in Kona when Phoebe described the woman that got attacked. Prue said, "Kona, that was your Mistress, right?"  
  
Kona looked at Prue and nodded. Phoebe said, "You saw your Mistress getting stabbed and you didn't do a thing about it. Why?" Kona looked at the anger in Phoebe's eyes and the confusion in Prue and Piper and said, "I did not know how to stop men yet, Mistress had power. That is why I'm here." Piper said, "Maybe we should call Leo and get more info. It sounds like they killed a witch tonight." Prue nodded and said, "Leo! ......Leo!....... " Piper and Phoebe chimed in, Leo!" They all saw him orb in. Kona looked down, without looking into Leo's face and said, "I'm sorry, Light man Tony. Me did not protect my Mistress better." Piper stated, "Kona, this is Leo, who is Tony?" Kona looked up, and said, "You're not the Light man that pops in on my Mistress when she yells your name you different?" Leo said looking over confusedly to Kona, "What's up?" Then looking at the others and then back to Kona pointing to him and saying, "He should not be like that." The girls together said, "Huh?" "Explain yourself, Leo," said Prue. Leo looked at Kona and said, "Well he is or was a cat. His witch was killed tonight." The three sisters looked at Leo, then at Kona, and realized by the way Kona was talking that Leo was right. Piper said, "Ok, Leo, explain how he is not a cat now and why are three Warlocks are trying to kill him." Kona said, "I think I can explain. My mistress was hurt. She grabbed me, and jumped into other room..." Piper said, "Hold on Kona. You said your Mistress jumped into another room with you?" Kona replied, "Yes, she picked me up from where I was eating and a bright light appeared, then we were in her special room." Phoebe said, "Her special room?" Kona nodded a yes and said, "The place where she says funny words from a big book. She said some funny words and boom, I was tall! She gave me the Demrahc Crystal. "Give to The Charmed One's." she told me. "The Demrahc Crystal." said Leo as he let's out a low whistle. Prue and Piper looked at Leo like he knew something but wasn't telling. Piper gave Leo an annoyed look. He said, "What did I do now?" Prue said, "For one thing you know something about the Demark Crystal and your not telling us." Leo corrected Prue by saying, "That's Demrahc." Prue shot him a dangerous look that made Leo get behind Piper so she wouldn't hit him if he corrected her again. Phoebe said, "Leo you know something about the Demarch Crystal, speak."  
  
Leo said, 'It's the Demrahc Crystal, the c is silent." Now it was Phoebe's turn to give Leo an evil look. Piper softly said, "Leo, before you correct us again on pronouncation of the name of that damn crystal and get killed by me and my sisters, tell us about it, ok?" Leo looked at the three sister's and said, "This Crystal has the power to expose the most powerful Demons or Warlocks in any disguise and vanquish them, at any distance. But it can be activated only by a Charmed One, and the blood of a Innocent, who is not human. But the casting spell dooms the spell caster to lose his or her life or innocence." Now the three sister's let out a low whistle. Prue said, "Leo when we first saw the Demark Crystal..." Leo was about to correct her again, when he saw a look of danger from Prue, keeping his mouth shut. Prue continued saying "Earlier it was a green glow. Now it's white. Why?" Leo said, "It has been activated. Now all it needs is the blood of an innocent that is not human and for the person holding it to say this: 'These Demon's go to home where you belong not where you came.' There after, the spell caster, if a witch, will lose his/her life. If the Innocent is holding it, he will turn go back to being a newborn creature of evil. If he's not strong enough to fend off the power of the crystal." Prue said, "Leo, you better hold on to the Crystal. It's getting late and it looks like our guest is out like a light." She pointed to Kona, asleep in a kitchen chair. Phoebe said, "He's lucky. He doesn't have to get up in two hours to go to school." They all looked to the clock, and noticed it was 5:30. They all agreed to head back to their beds and leave Kona asleep on the chair. As Piper was climbing the stairs, she mentioned, "He sure can fall asleep fast." Prue agreed with a yawn, as climbed up behind her sisters. The three sisters went to their bedrooms. Prue was not able to get back to sleep. She tossed and turned, hitting her pillow, but still she could not get back to sleep! She looked at the clock 6:15. She decided to get an early start on the day. She got up and got dressed for the day, then went downstairs to the kitchen. She saw Kona on the kitchen rug, curled up into ball. She could not help but to start giggling. Then, noticing that he was fidgeting like he was having a bad dream. She went over to him and softly shook him. He awoke and saw looked at her, with tears in his eyes. He said, "I'm here still. So it was not a bad dream. My Mistress is Dead, isn't she?" Prue nodded and replied, "I'm sorry, Kona. I wish I could make it just a bad dream for you." She started running her hand on the back of his head to calm him.  
  
Prue helped Kona to his feet and as she was looking into his face, she noticed how innocent and handsome he was. As she stared into his blue eyes, they were like an ocean. She felt safe there like no harm could be done to her, ever. She then started to make a new pot of coffee and asked Kona if he wanted a cup. He shook his head no but Prue knew what he did want. She went to the freege and pulled out the carton of milk. She saw him starting to open his mouth. She put her finger to her lips and shushed him, so he would not wake up her sisters. She poured him a glass and handed it to him. She watched it disappear so quickly. He held up the glass for more. She looked at the milk carton and realized that it had just enough for another glass of milk or a bowl of cereal. She knew Phoebe would want her cereal in the morning but she could not refuse those blue eyes. So, Prue refilled the glass and said, " Kona your going to get me killed for giving you the last of the milk." Prue threw away the milk carton and decided to read the paper. After a little bit, Prue heard somebody coming into the kitchen. She looked up and saw Phoebe, half asleep and still trying to wake up. Prue got out the eggs and skillet, since Phoebe couldn't have her Captain Crunch today. Phoebe started to get her bowl out of the cabinet. Prue looked over at Phoebe and said, "I wouldn't pour your Captain Crunch. There's no milk left." Phoebe was fully awake by now and said, "Why not? There was a half a bottle of milk earlier!" Prue pointed at Kona sitting at the with a milk moustache. Phoebe gritted her teeth and let out a low growl. Kona looked at Prue and said, "More milk please." Prue replied, "I'm sorry, honey, but were out of milk." Then she went to the stove to start the eggs and Phoebe stuck her head in the refrigerator to look for something else to eat. Kona looked at the empty glass for a second, then he closed his eyes, and when they reopened, they were glowing white. He softly said, "Ssalg ym llifer klim." In his glass the milk started to refill. Phoebe was saying out loud, "I hope you're happy. I have to have grapefruit now, which I hate." Then she saw the milk in Kona's glass filled to the top of the rim. She looked at him, then Prue, figuring that Prue lied to her and was just giving Kona all the milk they had. Phoebe sarcastically uttered, "That was the last glass, huh, Prue?" Prue not bothered, said, "Yes, Honey, I'm sorry I gave Kona the last glass of milk." Phoebe angrily said, "Then how in Hell did he get another glass of milk then?" Phoebe pointed at the now half glass of milk that Kona was drinking. Prue looked shocked at Kona. Finally, retaining her senses, she asked, "Kona, how did you get that glass of milk?" Kona looked at Prue and said, "I asked for it, and it came. What is that funny smell?" Prue sniffed the air and smelled the eggs burning. "Damn!" said Prue, as she tried to save her eggs, but couldn't. Phoebe remarked, "Isn't that Piper's good skillet that you used?" Prue looked at the skillet more carefully and said, "Damn I'm in trouble now! If Piper finds out I burnt my eggs in her good skillet she'll kill me." Phoebe said with a smile, "What's it worth to you, for me to take the blame?" Prue looked at Phoebe and said, "Ok, two weeks of me cleaning your room and doing your laundry." Phoebe thought about it and said, "Nah, how does this sound? You don't have to do my laundry or clean up my room but you do have to clean up any messes I make in the kitchen and you have to be nice to Cole for a month." Prue gritted her teeth and said reluctantly, "Deal, but if Piper finds out I did it all deals are off." Phoebe agreed to that. She then said, "Well, I got to get ready for school. Don't forget to wash my plate when you do the dishes, Prue!" Prue saw that Pheebs had left her half eaten plate of grapefruit on the counter and was about to tell Phoebe to take care of it herself, when she saw the skillet in the sink. She muttered to herself, "Damn it this is going to be the longest four weeks of my life."  
  
Kona got out of his chair and walked over to see what Prue was doing as she was washing the dishes, and asked, "How come you don't put plates in machine and get clean plates like my Mistress did." Prue looked at Kona and smiled saying "We don't have a dishwasher like your mistress did. We have to do it by ourselfs. Why don't you lay down on the couch for awhile, I have to get ready for work." Prue finished up the dishes and got ready for work. Kona had fallen asleep on the couch, Prue silently walked out of the house. Piper came down the stairs a couple of hours later finding Kona asleep on top of the couch, she stared at him a good couple of minutes, mystifed as to how Kona was maintaining balance on the back of the couch. She went into the kitchen finding Prue's note saying "Piper, I'll call about 1:30 to see if you had found anything out from Leo, who are the Demons that attacked Kona and his Mistress? love Prue p.s. were out of milk ." Piper looked at the clock it read 12:33, she thought to herself "I might as well call Leo and see if he found out anything." Then she said, "Leo... Leo... " Leo orbed in and said, "I heard you the first time, what do you want to know?" Piper looked at Leo and said, "For one thing, how about a kiss for your wife." Leo looked around smiling and said, "Ok, where's Phoebe? Just joking " As Piper raised her hands as were about to hit Leo, he kissed her softly on the lips. "Mmmm that's nice, did you find out anything on Kona or his Mistress yet? she asked. Leo looked at her and said, "No, not yet wish we had a little more information on the Demons that were after him." Piper picked up her purse as she was about to run down to the store when she noticed it was heavier then she remembered, the daggers! She grabbed one out and said, "Leo, here's one of the daggers I took from the demons last night, These will help in the finding them? We'll keep the other one and check the Book of Shadows?" Leo took one of the daggers and Orbed out. Piper snatched her coat and placed the other dagger in the hall closet for safe keeping. As she left the house, she didn't noticed she was being observed by two men. One of the men said, "This is where the Innocent is being kept and we must destroy him." They left there hiding place and walked up to the door of the house, he turned the knob,locked. He waved his hand and the door exploded inward, Kona fell of the couch when he heard the explosion. He was on his feet and saw the two men in the hallway and said, "You're the same men that killed My Mistress! Now you die." As he jumped at The Demons, he grabbed the first Demon and threw him across the room into the wall with amazing strength. The second Demon was shocked by his strength knowing that they were sent to destroy him for his power.  
  
Kona grabbed the second Demon and sent him right beside his companion. Kona jumped over the couch to the two dazed Demons. He picked up the first Demon and punched his hand through his chest killing him and then repeating the same procedure on the second Demon, both Demons dissolved into dust within a couple of seconds, the fight was over. Piper pulled in the driveway, as she was heading towards the door with the bags from the store she noticed what was left of her front doors. She dropped the bags, hearing glass break "Damn, there goes the milk." and started to run into the house. She saw Kona looking down at the two piles of dust she yelled "Kona, what happened?". Kona looked at Piper across the room and said, "The Demons that killed my Mistress were here after me but there gone now." Piper looked at the mess that was caused by the Demons. She told Kona to stay there she was going to call Prue, she went into the kitchen and picked up the wall phone dialing Prue's number at work. Kona looked at the mess that was made by the Demon's and closed his eyes when they reopened, they were glowing white. Kona said. "Fles yht riaper edam saw taht ssem." The door was brought back good as new, the pictures that were knocked over returned to the wall where they were hanging, the plaster that was knocked out of the walls and the indentations repaired themselves. In the Kitchen, Piper was telling Prue that the Demons that had attacked Kona had come to the house and tried to attack him there. And there was a big mess. Prue said, "Is Kona ok?" Piper said, "Yes, he's safe and sound." Prue said, "I be right home, try to call Phoebe and go check the Book of Shadows to see if Kona can reconized these Demons that were after him." Piper said, "Ok, I'll call Phoebe now, see you in a few." Piper called her cell phone, which Phoebe had borrowed and told her the same story also that Prue wanted a pow wow on finding these Demons. She exited the kitchen into the now restored living room and just stared at the now cleaned room with mouth open muttering "How in hell?, How did it get back to normal?" Kona looked at Piper and said, "Me just asked and it happened, me thirsty can I have milk please?." Piper went over and took Kona and led him into the kitchen sat him down at the table. She then went and got a glass for him and was heading towards the refrigerator to get him the milk dazed she remembered the bag on the porch. Piper said,"Stay here I'm going to get the groceries off the porch. I'll be right back." Kona nodded his head as Piper left the room Kona used his power and fresh milk filled his glass. He was drinking it when Piper came back into the kitchen. She saw the fresh milk in his glass and was about to ask how it got there when she heard the front door being opened. She prepared herslf to freeze whom ever walked through those doors, then she saw Phoebe and Prue. Phoebe said, "I thought you said this place was a mess?" Piper said."It was when I was talking to you on the phone in the kitchen. But then, when I came out here it was cleaned, everything repaired and everything in its place. I asked Kona how did it get cleaned up and he said he asked and it happened." Prue said, "Ok that's it were going to the Book of Shadows now where's .Kona?" Piper replied "He's in the kitchen drinking a glass of milk that appeared out of nowhere." Both Phoebe and Prue went "Uh Huh?" Piper told them again how he got a glass of milk out of nowhere as the three of them headed into the the kitchen. Kona saw them come in and got up out of his chair like he got caught doing something wrong. Prue looked at Kona and said, "Come here Kona." Kona looked at his feet and said, "Me sorry, me didn't mean to make you mad. Me just wanted to help you." Prue went over to Kona and put her hand under his chin and raised his face so he could look into her eyes and said, "Honey I'm not mad at you, I'm just worried about you. I want to know who and why these Demons are after you." Prue took Kona's hand and said, "Come on Kona your going to help us find these Demons in our Book of Shadows."  
  
As she lead towards the attic, Piper and Phoebe followed as they pasted the Hall Closet, Piper opened up the closet door and grabbed the dagger from the shelf and followed her sisters up the stairs. Phoebe looked at the dagger in Piper's hands and said, "Where did you get that thing?" Piper replied "From one of the Demons that were chasing after Kona last night." Piper handed the dagger to Phoebe, she felt it and looked at it. Then, she had a premontion, she saw in her mind thousands of spider's climbing all over her and biting. Phoebe started to faint and fall back down the stairs Piper grabbed her arm to catch her, yelling for Prue. Prue and Kona came back down the stairs and saw that Piper was trying to prevent Phoebe from falling down the stairs. Kona closed his eyes and said, "Tfil." Phoebe stopped falling then started to float up towards Prue and Kona, Prue was looking at Kona with his eyes closed and in concentration as the uncouncious Phoebe came up the stairs. Following with an opened mouth, Piper stared at Phoebe as she started to wake up and was looking down. She saw that she was floating and said, "Ok Prue, you can put me down now." Prue replied, "Pheebs, I'm not doing this, Kona is." Phoebe said, "What are you talking about ?" Phoebe started to float down to Prue's feet. Kona opened his eyes and saw that all three sisters were staring at him in silence. Finally Piper said, "Kona how are you able to do that ?" Kona looked downed at his feet and started to say softly, "I overheard my Mistress say words when me was in other form and me imitated the same words. Lightman Tony told her her power was to say the words that you need to be done backwords so one time I was stuck in a hole, I couldn't get out of and Mistress said,"Tfil and I floated up to her. I remembered her helping me like that I hope I didn't do it wrong" Pheobe was the first to say a word "No, Kona you didn't do it wrong you saved me, I think." Kona looked up at Phoebe's face and said, "You happy I did it then ?" Phoebe said,"Yes." As she was hugging him Kona looked into Phoebe's face and stuck out his tongue and licked Phoebe's nose. Phoebe jumped back when he did it Piper and Prue started to laugh as Phoebe was wiping her nose off. Kona said,"I'm sorry that was how I always showed my Mistress that I liked her." Prue grabbed onto Kona's hand again and said,"Let's go up to the attic and check you out, ok ? Come on you two " Kona looked at Prue and smiled at her. Piper and Phoebe followed them up to the attic. Prue opened the book and the pages started to fly by themselves and stopping on the Demons that attacked Kona and his Mistress. Kona pointed them out and said, "Those! the same demon's that attacked My Mistress and came here earlier." The three Sister's looked at the picture of the demon's then the discription:  
  
Kader's a Demonic foot soldier that serve's another they can change there apperance and mask there sceant's allows them to get close to there target and kill them. If the target be a witch or even a whitelighter the power of the victim is transfered to there master when they are destroyed another one takes the place of the one that was destroyed until there mission is done or the master that sent them is destroyed.  
  
Phoebe said,"I don't understand if they killed Kona's Mistress then why are they after him then they should have her power then. Then the Book's pages flew forward some fifteen or so pages, Prue looked at the title of the page Prue read the title outloud  
  
"The Innocent Who becomes the Proctector of Witches A Innocent born and raised from birth in the services of a witch not of the form that he is now changed. His powers will equal the Charmed One's if not pass it His powers can only be givin to a person that he has freely givin his heart too. His Destiny is too...... "  
  
"What?"replied, Phoebe. Prue turned the next page but it jumped to a picture of a Demon. "Huh? There's nothing about his destiny." Piper noticed that the two pages were stuck together she tried to gently ply the pages loose but they will not seperate. Piper said,"What gives? Normally The Book Of Shadows tells us everthing we need to know." Phoebe spotted a letter opener lying on a old trunk and tried to put the letter opener in between the pages to ply them loose. All of a sudden the letter opener flew out of her hands sticking in the opposite wall. The three sisters looked at the letter opener, then they saw the apparation of Grams and she said, "I'm sorry my Darling's but you can not see the destiny until it's fullfilled" The apparation faded away. "Prue said, "Great we can't find out what Kona's destiny is. So, we can't help him to fulfill it." Phoebe said, "So, what else is new in our lives? By the way, I'm starved! Let's order out!" Piper angery said, "Order out!? What's wrong with my cooking, not good enough for you anymore?" Prue started to giggle at the mess that Phoebe has gottin into with Piper. Kona said, "Were going to eat goody but don't let other sister cook she made a bad funny smell earlier today, in which they made a deal. Where one cleans up after the other for a month." Prue put her finger's up to her lips to shushed Kona but it was to late. Piper said, "Kona what happen this morning?" Before Kona started to tell Piper what happen, Prue said,"Why he's telling you I'll go get us some Chinese." Before Piper could say a word, Prue was through the door and down the stairs as Phoebe started to follow, Piper said, "Phoebe you better stay here if you know what's good for you." Phoebe knew that tone, Piper meant business. So, she strolled back to Kona.  
  
Kona told Piper the whole story as they calmly walked down the stairs. When he finished the story, Piper turned to Phoebe and said, "So you were going to cover for Prue even though I would have just blown it off like normal, but if I knew that Prue had done it. I would have rode her until she had brought me a new set of pots and pans right?" Phoebe looked down at her shoes instead of Piper's face and said meakly, "Yes." Piper said, "Well Phoebe, here is the new deal. You my dear sister are going to work down at P3 and the money you get from it will go to buy me a new pot and pan set." Phoebe gave a shocked look saying "Prue burnt her eggs in your pan, not me! Why do I have buy you a new set of pans for you?" Piper looked at Phoebe and said, "Well, my dear, it was your idea to cover for Prue right?" ,Phoebe replied "yes but....." Piper retorted, "Kona please sit on the couch and I'll get you a nice big pitcher of milk, and Phoebe will get the dishes set so we can eat. While I, Ms. Smarty Pants, will sit right beside him so at least one of us will keep a eye on him. We don't want the Kaders to get him do we?" Phoebe muttered something under her breath as she went to the kitchen. Kona looked at Piper and said, "I'm sorry I did not mean to get anyone into trouble, me know what make everyone happy." Kona closed his eyes and said, "Gnos yppah yalp cisum." Then out of nowhere some 60's songs started to play with Joy to the World Piper looked at Kona, who was smiling , and started to laugh. Kona started to stick out his tongue then remembered that Phoebe did not like that instead he hugged Piper. Piper said, "Kona thanks the music, stay right here I'm going to see what is taking Phoebe so long." As she got off the couch she heard the door open figuring Prue was back already before she knew what hit her, she was out cold one of the Kader's stood over her Kona saw the Demon and jumped at him The Demon said, "Stop if you kill me you will not know where the oldest sister is." Kona grabbed him by his collar and said, "ezeerf!" The demon froze holding a note with instructions where to go. Kona read the instructions, while the demon stood frozen when he got done, he killed the demon. He went over and picked up the uncouncious Piper and carried her to the couch and left the note that the Demon had given him in her hands and vanished in a bright light.  
  
Phoebe came out of the kitchen a dish rag in hand and saw Piper uncouncious on the couch running over to her checking her out making sure she was alive. She saw the note and read it.  
  
If you want your sister alive bring the innocent to Beaumount Construction site ....  
  
She read the instructions on how to get there she tossed the rag and tried waking Piper up and said,"Come on we got to go save them." As Phoebe dragged Piper to her feet, Leo orbed in. Piper said,"Leo go get that damn crystal and bring it to us at the Beaumount Construction site. They have Prue there, the door opened and in walked Prue with the food. Piper and Phoebe both ran over saying "Prue come on they tricked Kona into thinking they caught you." The Three sister's jumped into Prue's car and drove off to the construction site hoping to get to Kona before he got there. When they got there they saw several piles of dust figuring Kona was going through the Kader's like a hot knife through butter, Prue said,"Let's separate we need to find Kona fast."  
  
Prue went to the left while Piper and Phoebe went right. As Prue rounded a corner, she saw Kona against the wall with two demons holding him and a third was about to plunge a dagger into him. Prue said, "Hey why don't we even these odds." As she waved her hand to the side, the Demon with the Knife went flying into a pile of bricks. The other two demons watched with amazement, then she sent the other two flying on top of the first demon saying "Demons of the same feather, flock together. Those that hurt my friend's reserve. There by begone into the flames you deserve." The Demon's bursted into flames Kona picked up the disguarded dagger and ran towards Prue with his arm's open as to hug her. As Prue opens her arms to accept his hug. She notices movement out of a corner of her eye then a voice yelling "Get away from her she is my friend!" As another Kona launches himself at the Kona carrying the Dagger and knocking the dagger away towards Prue. One Kona picks up the other Kona and says "Me don't like you using my face to trick my friends." As he tosses him into the wall, Prue comes up to the Kona that is standing and replies, "The real Kona I presume." Kona says, "Me real, him not." Prue repeats the vanqusing spell, sending the false Kona into flames. Prue took Kona's out stretched hand and started to pull him with her saying, "Come on, we've got to get to the others." Kona stopped in his tracks, making Prue stop all of a sudden. Prue looked at Kona and replied "What's wrong ? Why Did you stop like that?" Kona looked at Prue and said, " We go faster way." Shutting his eyes, he reopened them they were a solid white. Prue heard Kona say, "Sdneirf ot su gnirb." Prue saw a bright light causing her to shut her eyes, when she reopened them she saw Piper and Phoebe fighting Cole and Leo. Prue figured that they were Kaders. She sent the one Kader that looked like Leo into a pile of steel pipe and the Cole Kader right on top of the other. Phoebe got up and said the vanquishing spell, allowing both Kaders to ignite. Piper and Phoebe ran over to Prue and Kona, both giving Kona a quick hug. Glad that he was safe Piper said, "Let's get out of here." Before Prue could agree with her, they all heard a big booming voice saying , "What makes you think I will allow that after you destroyed so many of my men!." The four of them turned and saw a man with just a upper torso and below nothing but dark clouds swirling about him. Prue said, "Because I don't think you can stop us." The Demon said, "I am Dubard. I want to thank the youngest of you females for suggesting a interesting death for you meddler's." The three sister's said in unison, "Huh?" Then Phoebe said, "What do you mean, I suggested our deaths? I'll never suggest anything about our deaths to you or your kind!" Dubard looked at the three sisters with a wave of his hands, three bare chested handsome men appeared each carrying a tray of champaign, strawberries and whipped cream, all three said "I'm here to serve you." Prue and Piper started to advance towards them, eager to have them serve them. Phoebe was wide eyed with fear, yelling at Kona to run for cover. While she ran up to her sisters and started to grab their arms. She cried out, "You don't want to go to them." When she said that both sisters looked away from the men standing there, looking into Phoebe's face and said, "Why not?"  
  
There was a ripping sound. Phoebe pointed at the three men as their chests erupted and thousands opon thousands of spiders started to spill out heading for the three sisters. "I guess that's why not!" stated Prue as she started to run away with her sisters in hot pursuit. When they caught up with Prue, Piper said, "What is going on here?! There were three men back there, now there's a ton of spiders." Phoebe said, " Well, I remember I was watching a movie last night, that it scared me and well, I sort of thought of it for some reason and boom there they were the three men from Attack Of The Spiders From Hell." Prue yelled, "Phoebe! You're definantly going have to monitor your TV shows." As they turned the corner and started to catch there breath, Phoebe replied, "Hey, don't blame me! You got me into watching horror movies by making me watch The She-Monster That Came From The Swamp with you when Piper was to chicken to watch it with you ." Piper said, "Don't drag me into your arguments. That was ten years ago! Ah, do you guys hear a clicking sound?" Prue looked up and seen one of the spiders, the size of her fist was right above Piper's head. Prue waved her hand and the spider went flying away from Piper's head. Phoebe said, "Has anybody seen Kona or where he went to?" Then they heard a noise over to the right of them and a head popping up over a pile of bricks. Kona said, "Somebody say my name?" Phoebe said, "Okay, we found Kona let's get the hell out of here." Prue replied, "For once, I agree with you. Let's go."  
  
As they stood up to run, a dozen spiders jumped on Phoebe. She started to scream Piper froze the whole bunch that were on her. Then, Prue started to fling them off Phoebe who just stood there shaking. Kona looked at the shaking Phoebe and said, "Enog eb sredips." with a wave of his hand and all the spider's that were on her and the others that Prue flung off were gone. "I see you got rid of my little friend's." The voice chided in as they turned to see the demon. He glared at them as Leo orbed in with the crysal. The demon yelped at the pure light of Leo orbing. Frightened he sent a unseen force knocking Leo into the three sisters knocking the crystal towards Kona. Kona picked up the crystal the crystal started to glow a bright red. Prue saw that Kona had the crystal and yelled for him to give it to her. He shook his head, not looking at Prue, Piper, and Phoebe he said, "Goodbye my friends." With a gentle nod of his head an invisible wall came up over the sister's. The three could see Kona closing his eyes and when they reopened they were pure white. He looked at the demon and said, "You killed my mistress and now your trying to kill my friend's. Your going to Hell and with all the pain that you've ever caused." Kona looked at the crystal as it changed from red to all the colors of the rainbow, while the color's were changing the demon tried to send a lightning bolt at Kona. It was just absorbed into the crystal and Kona looked at it while it started to glow like a minature sun. The sisters had to shut their eyes due to the light from the crystal. Then hearing a unearthly scream, the light had died away with the scream as they opened there eyes. They found the invisible wall had come down and they witnessed that the entire area around them had been melted.  
  
There was nothing left. Phoebe had tears in her eye's as she looked at Prue and Piper, who both also were crying. Prue took her sister's hand and said, "Let's go home."  
  
When they got back to the Manor, the three of them went to bed. Later while Piper was in the attic. She noticed that the Book of Shadows had opened to the pages that were stuck together. And that they weren't stuck any longer. She read the missing page and teared up. Wiping away a tear she read aloud,  
  
His destiny is to protect and sacrifice his lives for The Charmed One's and his soul would again remain at peace.  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
